I Feel The Earth Move
by forensicsfan
Summary: Part of the Bonesology Move Challenge. Someone moves, someone moves on, someone puts the moves on, and someone feels the earth move.  Hmm.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I didn't create them. And I don't profit from them.

**Author's Note:** This started out as a response to the Bonesology Moving challenge, but morphed into something else entirely. In my world, Parker wouldn't have warmed up so quickly to Hannah first of all. And there are certain things that Angela would just be able to know without ever being told.

* * *

"Really, Seeley, you can't be that surprised." Hannah Burley looked at the man with an exasperated smirk as she continued to pack the last of her bags.

"So you just thought you'd break up with me by moving out?" For an FBI Special Agent he was still having hard time wrapping his mind around what his girlfriend, no wait, his ex-girlfriend was telling him.

"Well I can't very well stay living with you if we aren't going to be continuing this relationship." It was so obvious to her now. In fact in retrospect it seemed that the only person it didn't seem obvious to was the man that she had thought she was in love with. For an investigative reporter, she certainly felt stupid.

Her expression softened a little as she zipped up the final bag. "Look, I'm not good with kids."

"Parker loves you." He was reaching and even he knew it, but he was sure that Parks would warm up to her in time.

"No he doesn't. Even he can tell that I'm not what you really need. Open your eyes." She didn't regret following him to DC, but now she knew that it was definitely time to move on. The bowl of ice cream that Parker had been not so subtle about 'accidentally' knocking into her lap only underscored it. She didn't blame the poor kid – he only wanted what was best for his father and for himself and it was clear that she wasn't it.

"He _will_ love you." Booth was grasping at straws and he knew that he wasn't about to change her mind and surprisingly he felt relief more than hurt or regret.

She laughed. "No he won't." They lapsed into a moment of silence and then she let out a sympathetic sigh. "Hey, there is someone out there for you, someone that you're meant to love. You just have to be open to it." She hoped that he would see what was so clear to everyone else and she leaned in and pressed a final kiss against his cheek. "Goodbye, Seeley."

As she disappeared out the door, Seeley Booth stood there a bit shell shocked, her words echoing some of his own that he'd spoken to Bones once before.

* * *

"Bones, what are you doing?" For a big strong, FBI Special Agent, Seeley Booth sounded terribly nervous about the way his partner was tugging him across her office by his flashy Christmas tie that was literally flashing.

"Trying to engage you in a popular holiday tradition." Temperance Brennan had spent far too much time ignoring the obvious and now that Hannah Burley was out of the picture, she was going to make it unmistakably clear to Booth that she was done with being _just_ partners.

"What's that? The completely unknown tradition of choking your partner with his flashing tie?" The sarcasm was thick even as the pitch of his voice went up as he realized what was gracing the ceiling above them.

"As kinky as that sounds, I believe I would prefer if your oxygen levels were deprived by a more pleasurable tradition." She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she let go of his tie and glanced up at the rather large sprig dangling above them.

Now that she had finally released her hold on his tie, he tugged at the knot to loosen it a little, finding that it didn't seem to be helping the slight constricting feeling in his throat at what she was suggesting. "Mistletoe?"

"Very observant, Agent Booth." She raised a single eyebrow at him and tried not to let her own nervousness about the possibility that he would reject her show too much.

"Are you saying that you want to play a little tonsil hockey under the mistletoe, Doctor Brennan?" He immediately wanted to smack himself upside the head for sounding like a very unsmooth horny teenage boy.

She looked at him oddly. "I don't know what tonsil hockey is. I was under the impression that the mistletoe tradition required kissing underneath it." If there was a sports component to this, surely Booth being an avid sports fan would be able to introduce it to her.

He let out a nervous laugh. "It's an expression, Bones." And while he would have loved to explain the intricate details of it to her, he decided that showing her was probably far more effective.

She was going to say something, but any words that might have come out of her mouth were cut off by Booth's lips pressing against hers. The feel of his arms coming around her waist had her hands traveling up his chest to grip his lapels.

The entire United States Navy could have floated by in formation before they managed to break off the kiss, both of them breathing heavily, their hair and clothes mussed up. If it were scientifically possible, the energy generated in that particular fusion of lips might have shifted the earth off its axis.

She hadn't released her grip on his lapels, but she was definitely thinking that the simple sprig of mistletoe was going to be entirely insufficient for what she had in mind. She offered up her sweetest, most sultry smile and looked into Booth's eyes. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." All the ways he'd imagined he and Bones in her place had him blurting out his answer before he considered that it was slightly further away from their current location than his.

* * *

Several hours later a strong shaking sensation woke Angela Montenegro Hodgins from a restful sleep. She glanced around and then shoved her husband as she spoke in a not so hushed whisper. "Jack, did you feel that?"

He let out a moan wondering if the baby had kicked Angela in the bladder again. "Feel what, love of my life?" He had learned quickly that it was better to use as much flattery as possible while she was pregnant.

"I think we just had an earthquake." She glanced around in the darkened room and didn't notice anything out of place, but still, she was sure that she'd felt the earth move.

"Or maybe someone just unlocked the mysteries of page one-eighty-seven in Brennan's book." An amused smirk flitted across his face as he considered that one of the benefits of Angela being pregnant was her insatiable desire.

She smacked him. "I'm serious." Then a thought occurred to her and she let out a gasp. "They did it! Booth and Brennan finally did it. All that pent up sexual tension finally exploded into one big earth moving event!" Somehow although it defied logic, she knew.

"Or we just had an earthquake." He had that tone that was bordering on just about to get himself in trouble.

"We'll see." She pulled the covers up over her shoulders she let out a sigh, a huge smile plastered on her face because she was Angela her sex-dar was on hyper alert.

_**The End.**_


End file.
